Just Another Day
by Magnus Glitter Bane Alec
Summary: Rose is a little cranky and Alec restless while Magnus continues being his happy and carefree self. Mostly. Its just another day in their crazy life. A oneshot for The Unexpected


_So since you seem to like the last one-shot and want more I decided why not. You like the story, I like it so I'm going to write and post if any new ideas pop into my mind. Anyway here you go. Hope you like it._

ALEC POV

Rose whined again as I walked around the living room, cradling her in an attempt to calm her down.

Magnus walked out of the kitchen with the bottle in hand.

"Well someone seems cranky." He said as he took her from me with a small smile.

"Yes she is." I said simply as we both sat on the couch and I watched him give her the bottle to drink. "She has been whining for the past half an hour. She's tired and needs to sleep but still refuses to."

Magnus chuckled, looking down at the little girl in his arms. "Stubborn little girl aren't you."

The second the bottle was put down she whined again.

Not crying. No she never cries. The only time we heard her cry was when there are other people close to her or want to touch her. But that's the only time she cries. Otherwise she does only this. Whines and shifts and whines again until you mange to distract her or calm her down.

Magnus sent a few colorful sparks above her head and she stopped and stared with wide eyes until they faded.

She continued staring at that one spot for a few more seconds, seeing nothing, ears moving, until Magnus did it again. This time a little closer to her so a few landed on her nose, tickling her and making her giggle. Smiling cheekily so her dimples were showing.

As Magnus continued making her laugh with his magic the buzzer buzzed.

"I'll get it." I said getting up and walking to the door. "Yes?"

"Alec, we got a call. It's bad. We need you." Came Jace's voice through the speaker.

"How bad?" I asked, my mind going immediately to hunt mode.

"Twenty demons in the park. Izzy and I can probably take them on by ourselves but it's a long shot. We really need you. You in?"

I glanced behind me at Magnus and Rose as they continued playing.

It has been three weeks since we got her. I thought, biting my lip, feeling torn. On one hand I haven't gone anywhere without her yet and don't want to but on the other in those three weeks not even once had I gone with Jace and Izzy when we got called up. I know it sounds messed up but I kind of miss it. After all I have been raised to kill demons all my life. I feel restless now that I didn't for three weeks.

"Alec we're in a hurry." Izzy said quickly, startling me. "You in or out?"

"I'm in." I answered. Deciding without much more thought. I need this. "Just give me a minute to change into my gear and I'll be right down."

And with that I ran to the bedroom, rummaging through the drawers until I found my gear, changing in a hurry.

"Darling what happened?" Magnus asked and I looked up to see him standing by the open door, looking at me concerned. Rose safely nestled in his arms.

"Demons. A lot of them. So I'm going with Izzy and Jace to take care of it." I answered buckling the weapons belt and looking around to see if I've forgotten anything. It didn't seem that I have.

Sliding the bow and over my shoulder I walked to Magnus and pecked him on the lips. "See you later ok."

"Be careful." He responded looking slightly pained.

"I will." I gave him a small smile, giving Rose a kiss on the forehead. "Be good ok princess. Daddy will be back soon."

I knew he didn't like me going and fighting demons but it's just something I have to do. And he knew it so he didn't even try to stop me as walked pass him and towards the front door.

As I ran down the stairs taking two at the time I felt my heart already beating faster with adrenalin.

…

MAGNUS POV (hours later)

I looked up at the clock feeling restless and worried. Reminding myself again and again that it's his job and he has been training for it his whole live and that he'll be just fine but it still didn't help. I couldn't stop picturing all of the times he came back not so fine. All of the times he passed out from blood loss. All of-

"Ahhh" I groaned in frustration, getting up. Startling Rose awake as I did.

"Oh I'm sorry bunny." I said as she blinked at me with sleepy eyes. "You just sleep ok."

She still continued blinking, slowly waking up. She looked around, searching, but then looked back up at me when she couldn't see Alec.

"It's ok. Alec will be just fine. Don't you worry he will come back soon with a smile on his face." I smiled down at her, but still felt restless. I knew that won't go away until I see him come back alive and well. "He will come back with cuts and bruises if not worse but he will be fine."

I sighed and looked at the clock again before walking to our bedroom.

"You don't mind sleeping with me tonight do you." I put her down on the pillows on the big bed and laid down next to her. "I don't feel like sleeping alone."

If I will even be able to sleep that is. I thought with another sigh looking down at the already half asleep baby.

ALEC POV

I quietly tiptoed into the loft, carefully closing the door behind me.

As I took off my shoes and walked to the bathroom for a quick shower-because covered with ash and demon guts isn't how you want to go to bed-I felt tired and sore. My bruised body complaining with every step.

The showered relaxed my stiff and sore muscles and by the time I stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around my waist I felt like passing out from exhaustion.

I walked into the bedroom and stopped at what I saw. A fond smile appearing on my lips.

Magnus was sleeping with Rose next to him. Her little hand holding onto his finger but her eyes wide open.

I stared at the cute scene in front of me for a moment more, feeling happy I'm home, before going to put on my boxers and walking to the bed.

I laid down so that Rose was between us and smiled down at her.

"Hi there. Miss me?" I whispered and cherished her cheek as she smiled.

"Alexander?" Magnus mumbled sleepily. Shifting slightly and reaching towards me with his free hand.

"I'm here." I took his hand in mine. "I'm fine."

"Good. I love you." He whispered back with a small smile. I could see that he was quickly falling asleep again.

"Love you too. Both of you." I looked from one to the other with a smile not moving from my face. "Love you very much."

As I saw Rose close her eyes to sleep I did the same. Sighing in content as I did.

Yes it's definitely good to be home. I thought as sleep took me.

Magnus's hand still in mine and Rose happy and safe between us as all three of us fell asleep with a smile.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_Was this good? I really hope you liked it. Please please review and tell me what you think._


End file.
